


Meus Caelus Es

by ponchothor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allspeak, Classical Philology PhD Holder Bruce, Declarations Of Love, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchothor/pseuds/ponchothor
Summary: Bruce has feelings and expresses them the only way he knows how- through ancient languages. Little does he know that Thor understands every word.





	Meus Caelus Es

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ThorBruce Week Day 1- First Time, which I interpreted as first kiss/first 'I love you.'
> 
> This includes some latin and ancient greek, which I'll translate in the end notes.

At this point, Bruce wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been in love with Thor. Months, years maybe. He had trouble genuinely remembering a time that he knew Thor without pining over him. To Bruce, Thor was everything- the sun, the moon, the stars, the earth beneath his feet. And what hurt is that Thor would never- could never- know. 

Bruce wasn’t stupid. He knew that men, no, gods, like Thor didn’t fall for awkward, nerdy, ticking time-bombs like himself. He still wasn’t sure how he managed to become Thor’s friend, but he’d take whatever he could get. Having Thor in his life, though not the way he truly wanted, was better than not at all, and far more than Bruce thought he deserved. And that’s why, on April 21, 2017, he was scared shitless when he found out about AllSpeak.

He really should have known Thor had some special language capacity. After all, what are the chances that an alien god-race that inspired Norse mythology would speak English of all languages. Even not knowing, Bruce shouldn’t have let himself get into this situation in the first place. But Bruce hated keeping feelings bottled up- it was legitimately dangerous for him- and was too afraid to actually tell Thor how he felt. So, he improvised.

Back in November during one of the Revengers’ regular movie nights, about 4 movies in and at approximately 3am, tired Bruce had what he thought was an amazing idea. He’d be open and tell Thor exactly how he felt about him, but in assorted ancient languages. Fuck what his engineering advisor said, his PhD in Classical Philology would be useful after all. Leaning down toward the half-asleep Thor in his lap, he whispered “Amo te. Meus caelus es.(1)” When Thor smiled, eyes still closed, Bruce thought he just enjoyed the sound. Little did he know, Thor understood him clear as day.

It became kind of a thing they did. Late at night in the common area, half asleep, Bruce would whisper endearments and words of love in Latin, in Ancient Greek, and even the tiny bits of Etruscan language he and the modern world in general had figured out. An Amans(2) here, an άγαπητἑ (agaphte)(3) there, and the burden of his feelings got a little lighter. Thor would smile, half-asleep, and nustle closer to Bruce, seemingly unaware of the implications Bruce’s words held. 

But on April 21st, Bruce was met with horror when he hit his shin on the side of the table in the kitchen, instinctually shouted “Fututus et mori in igni!!!!! Faex!(4)” and saw Loki smirk.

“Banner! I didn’t think you were capable of such language!” Loki laughed.

“You speak Latin?” Bruce asked.

“Gods, no. Why would I waste my time on that when AllSpeak translates it for me?”

“A-AllSpeak?”  
“You didn’t know? All Asgardians have AllSpeak, which allows to understand and be understood in every language in the known universe, no matter how old. I could understand icelandic or read hieroglyphs just as well my own Asgardian tongue.”

“All Asgardians...Thor- he has this too?”

“He is, unfortunately, included in the phrase ‘all Asgardians’.”

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-” Bruce’s voice trailed off as he ran out of the room.

“Banner, watch your language!” Loki shouted down the hall, laughing to himself.

Bruce ignored Loki and continued running down the hall. And right into Thor’s chest.

“Banner? Is everything alright?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about AllSpeak?”

“I...thought you knew? After Asgard fell and the entire population somehow spoke perfect English and Norwegian, I thought you must’ve known somehow because you didn’t question it.”

Bruce took a moment to realize that not only was he still pressed against Thor’s chest, head angled up to look at him, but that Thor’s arms had snaked around his back, keeping him there.

“So you… understood. Everything I’ve been saying since November, you knew what it meant.”

“Of course, Bruce.”

“And you didn’t say anything? I poured my heart out to you every night for almost 6 months and you knew, and your only response was to smile?” Bruce’s hands were now fisted in Thor’s shirt, the hurt on his face apparent.

“You...you meant those things?” Thor looked down at Bruce, brows furrowed and eyes wide.

“Of course I did, Thor. I wouldn’t say things I didn’t mean. Not to you. Not ever.”  
“Bruce...I never responded because I thought you were just indulging me. I… I didn’t think you felt the same. It was always at night and in an ancient language and I thought you were just reassuring me to get me to sleep.”

“Thor, you’re an idiot. A wonderful idiot, but an idiot. Who calls their friend pet names, confesses their love, and calls the beautiful, smart, fantastic, kind, selfless, IDIOTIC god laying against them their whole universe and doesn’t mean it?”

“So you… Bruce, you do feel the same? You really feel that way about me?”

“Of course I do. I have for months, probably years now. But I never thought you could feel that for me.”

“Bruce, how could I not? You’re brilliant and kind and brave and funny and generous and one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met, in all of my years. Bruce Banner, I love you. I am so in love with you.”

Thor leaned down, quirking his brow as if to ask permission, and upon Bruce’s small nod pressed their lips together. The kiss was chaste at first, sweet, before Bruce brought it deeper and his whole world became his lips against Thor’s. He’s not sure how long it lasted, weeks, days, minutes, seconds before he had to pull away to breathe.

“Thor, I feel things I didn’t even know were possible for you. I love you. Amo te, meus caelus es.(1)” Bruce leaned up to kiss Thor again, this time pulling him down by the shirt to deepen it.

Later, lying in Thor’s bed, Thor’s finger carding through Bruce’s curls, Bruce moved his head up from Thor’s chest, smiling with a gleam in his eye.

“You know, I really never would have expected that you’d be the one to say it first.”

 

“Say what? I love you? Bruce, you’ve been saying that to me since November.”

“But neither of us really knew. This is what I’ll remember as our first.” Bruce smiled, laying his head back on Thor’s chest and closing his eyes and beginning to drift off, but not before he heard Thor’s voice, a whisper in his ear.

“σὲ ἀγαπῶ (se agapo)(5), Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1- I love you. You are my world/universe. (latin)  
> 2- Latin term of endearment, similar to beloved  
> 3- Ancient greek endearment, similar to dearest/beloved  
> 4- Fuck off and die in a fire!!!!! Shit!!!!! (latin)  
> 5- I love you (ancient greek)
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @softhulk


End file.
